Final Fantasy X: Original Soundtrack
The Final Fantasy X: Original Soundtrack is a four disc set containing all of the music in Final Fantasy X, composed by Nobuo Uematsu, Masashi Hamauzu and Junya Nakano. Track List Disc 1 (68:34) 1. 「全部話しておきたいんだ」 (Zenbu Hanashite Okitain da) "Listen to My Story" - 0:06 2. ザナルカンドにて (Zanarukando nite) "Zanarkand" - 3:08 :Played during the opening sequence. 3. プレリュード (Pureryūdo) "Prelude" - 4:55 :A techno remix of the beloved tune, played when Tidus first comes out to greet his fans. 4. ティーダのテーマ (Tīda no Tēma) "Tidus's Theme" - 3:19 :Played as Tidus runs through Zanarkand to get the the Blitzball game. 5. Otherworld (Otherworld) "Otherworld" - 3:16 :Played in the first CG cutscene of the game during Sin's attack on Zanarkand. 6. 急げ!! (Isoge!!) "Run!!" - 2:35 :Usually played during crucial battles. 7. これはお前の物語だ (Kore wa Omae no Monogatari da) "This Is Your Story" - 2:19 :Played at the beginning of Tidus' "story" when he is thrown 1,000 years into the future. 8. 不気味 (Bukimi) "Creep" - 2:44 :The theme of the ruins at Baaj Temple. 9. ノーマルバトル (Nōmaru Batoru) "Battle Theme" - 3:15 :The game's normal battle theme. 10. 勝利のファンファーレ (Shōri no Fanfāre) "Victory Fanfare" - 1:35 :The tune played at the end of a winning battle. 11. ゲームオーバー (Gēmu Ōbā) "Game Over" - 0:33 :The tune played at the end of a loosing battle. Played on a harpsichord, it has Suteki da ne mixed into it. 12. 夢も希望もありません (Yume mo Kibō mo Arimasen) "Out of the Frying Pan" - 2:50 :This track makes it's first appearance when Tidus enters Baaj Temple. 13. 暗躍 (An'yaku) "Leap in the Dark" - 1:22 :Played when the Al Bhed capture Tidus and before some boss battle. 14. 海底遺跡 (Kaitei Iseki) "Underwater Ruins" - 4:42 :Played when the Al Bhed and Tidus go to excavate the underwater ruins. 15. チイはアルベド族 (Chi wa Arubedo Zoku) "Oui are Al Bhed" - 3:14 :Played when Tidus speaks to Rikku about his story. 16. 敵襲 (Tekishū) "Enemy Attack" - 2:37 :The game's boss theme. 17. ブリッツに賭けた男達 (Burittsu ni Kake ta Otokotachi) "The Blitzers" - 3:49 :First played when Tidus awakes in Besaid and kicks a Blitzball back at Wakka. 18. ビサイド島 (Bisaido Tō) "Besaid" - 5:40 :The sunny island of Besaid's theme. 19. スピラの情景 (Supira no Jōkei) "Spira Unplugged" - 2:43 :First played in the village of Besaid and is played through out the village of Kilika. 20. 祈りの歌 (Inori no Uta) "Hymn of the Fayth" - 0:39 :Played through out the game, mainly at temples. 21. 幻想 (Gensō) "Phantoms" - 4:13 :The lake at Macalania's Theme. 22. 試練の間 (Shiren no Ma) "The Trials" - 3:32 :The theme of the Cloister of Trials. 23. 祈りの歌~ヴァルファーレ (Inori no Uta ~ Varufāre) "Hymn of the Fayth - Valefor" - 0:36 :Played at Besaid Temple in the room after the Trials. 24. 召喚 (Shōkan) "The Summoning" - 0:36 :Played at the title screen and at Yuna's first summoning of Valefor. 25. 大召喚士の娘 (Dai Shōkanshi no Musume) "Braska's Daughter" - 3:56 :The first time this track is played in the game is when Tidus first meets Yuna outside of the temple. 26. おやすみ (Oyasumi) "Goodnight" - 0:06 :Played when the party rests at an inn. Disc 2 (65:47) 1. ユウナのテーマ (Yūna no Tēma) "Yuna's Theme" - 3:46 :The theme of the great and caring summoner, Yuna. 2. 萌動 (Hō Dō) "Movement in Green" - 3:14 :First played on the S.S. Liki. 3. 異界送り (Ikai Okuri) "The Sending" - 1:30 :Played during one of the game's most visually stunning CG cutscenes; the sending at Kilika. 4. 嵐の前の静けさ (Arashi no Mae no Shizukesa) "Calm Before the Storm" - 3:09 :The theme of the Kilika Forest. 5. 祈りの歌~イフリート (Inori no Uta ~ Ifurīto) "Hymn of the Fayth - Ifrit" - 0:38 :Played at the Kilika temple in the room after the Trials. 6. ルカ (Ruka) "Luca" - 4:02 :Luca's Theme. 7. マイカ総老師歓迎 (Maika Sō Rōshi Kangei) "Grand Maester Mika" - 1:14 :First played at Maester Mika's appearance in Luca. 8. 不撓の決意 (Futō no Ketsui) "Decision on the Dock" - 1:14 :Played at the Blitz menu and during some thrilling and highly suspenseful points in the game. 9. The Splendid Performance (The Splendid Performance) "The Splendid Performance" - 3:42 :This track is played when the Besaid Aurochs win their Semi-finals Blitzball match, and also as the team prepares for their final in the locker room. 10. 対峙 (Taiji) "Face-Off" - 2:01 :The first appearance of this track is when Yuna and co. meet the Luca Goers at the Kilika temple. 11. Blitz Off (Blitz Off) "Blitzball" - 3:35 :The official Blitzball theme. 12. アーロンのテーマ (Āron no Tēma) "Auron's Theme" - 2:42 :The theme of the legendary unsent guardian Auron. 13. ミヘン街道 (Mihen Kaidō) "Mi'ihen Highroad" - 3:20 :The Mi'ihen Highroad theme. 14. ブラスdeチョコボ (Burasu de Chokobo) "Chocobo Jam" - 2:43 :The game's Chocobo theme. 15. 旅行公司 (Ryokō Kōshi) "The Travel Agency" - 3:02 :Rin's Travel Agency's theme. 16. 通行を許可します (Tsūkō o Kyokashimasu) "They May Pass" - 1:04 :This is first played when Seymour allows Yuna and her guardians to pass through the roadblocks at Mi'ihen into Mushroom Rock Road. 17. シーモアのテーマ (Shīmoa no Tēma) "Seymour's Theme" - 2:57 :The theme of the insane and twisted maester, Seymour Guado. 18. 宵闇 (Yoiyami) "Twilight" - 5:00 :Played at various points in the game, such as Macalania Forest and inside Sin. 19. ジョゼ寺院 (Joze Jīn) "Djose Temple" - 3:14 :Djose Temple's theme. 20. 祈りの歌~イクシオン (Inori no Uta ~ Ikushion) "Hymn of the Fayth - Ixion" - 0:37 :Played at Djose Temple, beyone the trials. 21. シパーフ乗るぅ? (Shipāfu Norū?) "Ride Ze Shoopuf?" - 4:32 :Played on rides on the Shoopuf. 22. リュックのテーマ (Ryukku no Tēma) "Rikku's Theme" - 4:23 :The theme of the Al Bhed Thief, Rikku. 23. グアドサラム (Guadosaramu) "Guadosalam" - 3:58 :Guadosalam's theme. Disk 3 (61:10) 1. 雷平原 (Kaminari Heigen) "Thunder Plains" - 4:06 :The theme of the ever-changing Thunder Plains. 2. ジェクトのテーマ (Jekuto no Tēma) "Jecht's Theme" - 2:26 :The theme of the game's antagonist and reborn Sin, Jecht. 3. マカラーニャの森 (Makarānya no Mori) "Macalania Woods" - 3:30 :The theme for the Woods at Macalania. 4. 霧海 (Kiri Umi) "The Void" - 2:17 :Played when Rikku reveals to Wakka that she's Al Bhed. 5. 寺院楽隊 (Jīn Gakutai) "The Temple Players" - 2:20 :Played as Tidus enters Macalania Temple. 6. シーモアの野望 (Shīmoa no Yabō) "Seymour's Ambition" - 2:19 :Played when Seymour reveals his true intentions at Macalania. 7. 祈りの歌~シヴァ (Inori no Uta ~ Shiva) "Hymn of the Fayth - Shiva" - 0:37 :Played at the Macalania Temple in the room beyond the Trials. It is also heard when the party falls to the bottom of Lake Macalania. 8. 迫りくる者たち (Semari Kuru Monotachi) "Pursuit" - 2:08 :Played as the lackey Guado chase Yuna and co. as they escape from Macalania. 9. 灼熱の砂漠 (Shakunetsu no Sabaku) "The Burning Sands" - 3:41 :The calm and cooling theme of scorching Bikanel Desert. 10. 危機 (Kiki) "Peril" 4:22 :Played as the party desperately search for Yuna through the monster infested Home of the Al Bhed. 11. 明かされた真実 (Akasareta Shinjitsu) "The Truth Revealed" 3:41 :Played when Tidus realizes why Summoners go on pilgrimages. Pieces of "Zanarkand" are played through out the song. 12. 発進 (Hasshin) "Launch" - 3:28 :Played when the ancient Airship Fahrenheit takes flight. 13. 結婚式 (Kekkonshiki) "The Wedding" 1:15 :Played at one of the game's most overblown spectacles, Yuna and Seymour's wedding. 14. 襲撃 (Shūgeki) "Assault" - 4:02 :Played as Yuna's guardians try and rescue her from marrying the obviously insane Seymour in Bevelle. 15. 悲劇 (Higeki) "Tragedy" - 4:07 16. 私は飛べる (Watashi wa Toberu) "Believe" - 1:44 :Played when Yuna jumps off the edge of a ledge in Bevelle and summons Valefor to save her. 17. 浄罪の路 (Jōzai no Michi) "Via Purifico" - 2:21 :The theme of Via Purifico. 18. 祈りの歌~バハムート (Inori no Uta ~ Bahamūto) "Hymn of the Fayth - Bahamut" - 0:37 :Played at Bevelle temple, in the room after the Trials. 19. 審判の時 (Shinpan no Toki) "Moment of Truth" - 3:30 :Played when Yuna stands before the court of Maesters in Bevelle and Maester Mika reveals that he too, like Seymour, is unsent. 20. 父を殺めた男 (Chichi o Ayameta Otoko) "Patricide" - 2:38 :Played when Seymour and Maester Mika discuss their treacherous plan. 21. 素敵だね? (Suteki da ne) "Suteki Da Ne" - 5:41 :Yuna and Tidus' theme of love. Disc 4 (76:55) 1. ユウナの決意 (Yūna no Ketsui) "Yuna's Decision" - 3:40 :Played mostly in the Calm Lands. 2. ルールーのテーマ (Ruru no Tēma) "Lulu's Theme" - 3:58 :The theme of the Stoic Black Mage, Lulu. 3. 勇ましく進め (Isamashiku Susume) "Bravely Forward" - 3:52 :Played at the Monster Arena. 4. 祈りの歌~ようじんぼう (Inori no Uta ~ Yōjinbō) "Hymn of the Fayth - Yojimbo" - 0:38 :Played at Cavern of the Stolen Fayth in the room beyond the Trials. 5. 極北の民 (Kyokuhoku no Tami) "Servants of the Mountain" - 4:32 :The theme of the chilling Mt. Gagazet. 6. 祈りの歌~ロンゾ族 (Inori no Uta ~ Ronzo Zoku) "Hymn of the Fayth - The Ronso" 0:38 :The Ronso of Mt. Gagazet sing this to Yuna and her guardians after Kimahri Ronso proves himself to the Tribe. 7. 彷徨の炎 (Hōkō no Honō) "Wandering" - 4:35 :Played as Tidus sees the true Zanarkand for the first time, and the party realizes the end of Yuna's journey. 8. いつか終わる夢 (Itsuka Owaru Yume) "A Fleeting Dream" - 4:31 :Played as Yuna and co. enter Zanarkand for the first time. 9. 祈りの歌~ユウナレスカ (Inori no Uta ~ Yūnaresuka) "Hymn of the Fayth - Yunalesca" - 0:40 :Played when the part meet Yunalesca in the room beyond the Trials. 10. 挑戦 (Chōsen) "Challenge" - 4:14 :The boss themes of Sinspawn Gui, Seymour Flux, and Yunalesca. 11. 深淵の果てに (Shin'en no Hate ni) "Beyond the Darkness" - 4:24 :Played in the exterior of the Omega Ruins 12. 暗澹 (Antan) "Gloom" - 4:11 :The theme of the Omega Ruins. 13. 祈りの歌~スピラ (Inori no Uta ~ Supira) "Hymn of the Fayth - Spira" - 0:41 :Sang by all the people of Spira to subdue Sin. 14. 死人が笑う (Shibito ga Warau) "The Unsent Laugh" - 3:33 :Played at Seymour's final appearance inside Sin. 15. シーモアバトル (Shīmoa Batoru) "Fight with Seymour" - 6:49 :Played during Seymour's final battle with Yuna and co. 16. 祈りの歌~アニマ (Inori no Uta ~ Anima) "Hymn of the Fayth - Anima" - 0:37 :Played at Baaj Temple in the room beyond the Trials. 17. 召喚獣バトル (Shōkanjū Batoru) "A Contest of Aeons" - 5:51 :Played when Yuna has to fight her own Aeons in order to rid Spira of Yu Yevon and the vicious cycle of Sin. 18. 決戦 (Kessen) "Final Battle" - 6:12 :The last battle theme of the game. 19. Ending Theme (Ending Theme) "Ending Theme" - 5:50 :The theme that plays during the final cutscene. 20. 「思い出してください」 (Omoidashite Kudasai) "Never Forget Them" - 0:12 21. 素敵だね - オーケストラ・ヴァージョン- (Suteki da ne - Ōkesutora Vājon -'') "'Suteki Da Ne (Orchestra Version)'" - 7:07 Additional Info Composed by: Disc 1 Nobuo Uematsu 2-5, 9-12, 15, 17, 19, 20, 22, 23, 25, 26 Junya Nakano 6-8, 13, 14, 16, 21, 24 Masashi Hamauzu 18 Disc 2 Nobuo Uematsu 1-5, 12-14, 16, 17, 19-22 Junya Nakano 6-8, 18, 23 Masashi Hamauzu 9-11, 15 Disc 3 Nobuo Uematsu 2, 6, 7, 11, 17, 18, 20, 21 Junya Nakano 4, 5, 8 Masashi Hamauzu 1, 3, 9, 10, 12~16, 19 Disc 4 Nobuo Uematsu 1-4, 6, 8, 9, 13~16, 19, 21 Junya Nakano 12, 17 Masashi Hamauzu 5, 7, 10, 11, 18 Arranged by: Disc 1 Nobuo Uematsu 2-5, 9-12, 15, 17, 22, 25, 26 Junya Nakano 6-8, 13, 14, 16, 21, 24 Masashi Hamauzu 18-20, 23 Hirosato Noda (credited as Remix and not Arrange) 3 Disc 2 Nobuo Uematsu 1, 4, 12-14, 16, 17, 19, 21, 22 Junya Nakano 2, 6-8, 18, 23 Masashi Hamauzu 3, 5, 9-11, 15, 20 Disc 3 Nobuo Uematsu 2, 6, 11, 17, 20 Junya Nakano 4, 5, 8 Masashi Hamauzu 1, 3, 7, 9, 10, 12-16, 18, 19 Shiro Hamaguchi 21 Disc 4 Nobuo Uematsu 2, 3, 14, 15 Junya Nakano 1, 12, 17 Masashi Hamauzu 4-11, 13, 16, 18 Shiro Hamaguchi 19,21 Lyrics by: Alexander O. Smith Disc 1 - 5 Kazushige Nojima Disc 1 - 20 / Disc 2 - 3 / Disc 3 - 21 / Disc 4 - 21 Vocals by: Masakazu Morita Disc 1 - 1 Mayuko Aoki Disc 4 - 20 Bill Muir Disc 1 - 5 RIKKI Disc 3 - 21 / Disc 4 - 21 Music samples See Also * ''Music from Final Fantasy X Promo CD * Suteki da ne * Final Fantasy X Vocal Collection * Feel/Go Dream: Yuna & Tidus * Piano Collections: Final Fantasy X * Final Fantasy X: Official Soundtrack Category:Final Fantasy X Soundtracks Final Fantasy 10 Category:Articles With Videos